Come Morning Light
by Rin Anjeriin
Summary: You know this is far from a good idea, yet you can't help but be near this boy, this perfect boy who's destined to die. "You and I'll be safe and sound..." Hunger Games AU Klaine hints of Brittana


A/N: First Glee Story! I've been really into Glee for the past 3 months; I ended up re-watching all the episodes in 2 weeks! I have no life…

I wrote this whole chapter on my IPod while listening to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars after getting a huge Hunger Games Idea. So enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Glee, FOX, Klaine, etc. Everything in this story is not mine! I'm sorry if this story is similar to many others on FF but I'm trying to make it as different as possible.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson!"

You look up in shock. Yeah there was a high possibility that you would've been picked for the games considering you signed up for tesserae since your hunting (courtesy of your brother) and trading skills weren't flawless and your mother and father didn't try harder to feed the family but still.  
It was your 17th year of living, only one more year left to stand in this massive clump of children waiting for tributes names to be called. You always pictured in your mind what it would be liked, to have your name called out, in front of District 12, hell everywhere in Panem. How April Rhodes, District 12's escort, would call out your name in her high, nasally voice. You now have the perfect image. So now you just have to walk up those fateful steps to your impending death.

The girl tribute was picked before you and to your surprise it ended up being a schoolmate of yours, Santana Lopez. She was a feisty, Latin girl known for talking back to others and basically treating them like shit but generally kind to her siblings (which I must say were many) and to a tall blonde girl named Brittany. I wasn't surprised she had been picked knowing how many people she had to support in her family.

Finally on top of the stage, I see my whole District staring at me, some stares of pity others of contentment. Yes of course you'd look at me like that; you're not the ones who got picked to die.  
April Rhodes gave me a big smile before beckoning everyone to applaud District 12's tributes, in which everyone stayed silent and stared. She looked as if someone had burst her bubble and I faintly heard her mumble "Kill joys" before she started smiling again and waved us away.  
And with one final look, I turn around to go into the Justice Building with District 12's female tribute to say goodbye to our loved ones.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

The only one who comes into my room is my brother, Cooper, who runs to me right when the door is opened by the guards and gives me the biggest hug I've ever received.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't take care of you, Blaine! I'm so sorry!" At this point he's sobbing into my shirt and all I can do is pat his back. "Mom and dad really wanted to come but-"

"Cooper, I know they didn't want to come and see me. They probably support me being in the Hunger Games."

"No Blaine, don't say that-"

"And you did take care of me. You taught me valuable life lessons and how to hunt and gather food and I'm grateful for you doing that. But...this is something I have to do. Besides, no one's going to Miss Me."

"That's not true! I would...Look Blaine I need you to win. Please." He stared with his hazel eyes that reminded me so much of mom it hurt. Mom would never look at me like that, not after she became a recluse after finding out her son was a "dirty faggot". She's embarrassed to even come out of the house.

"...I'll try and win for you."

'Not for anyone else, no'

Before Cooper can get a word out of his mouth; the guards open the door and exclaim that his time is up.

Cooper walks towards the door, but stops abruptly in the doorway and turns around.

"I love you." He gives me a teary smile before the door closes quietly between us.

I wish I could've said the words back.

I never really talked with Santana Lopez much in school. I was the quiet boy and she was the trouble-making girl, not a really good match. But as we walked onto the train, her hard exterior began to crumble and all was left was a girl who just looked scared. Scared of never seeing her family again, scared of the Capitol, scared of death…I didn't know but I really wanted to ask.

"Hey, what are you going to miss when we leave for the Capitol?"

"What?" I didn't expect her to ask me that question.

"Do I have to repeat myself? What are you going to miss when we go to the Capitol?"

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"My brother, Cooper." That was a lie. Even though I loved him, he was always far from home so I learned to not miss him. It was just a waste of time waiting for someone who would never come.

"Huh, really? I didn't know you had a brother."

"You don't know much about me." I retorted. She looked at me with her big, brown eyes and then stared back at the wall.

"Hmm, you're right about that."

I hesitated, "What are you going to miss?"

"The love of my life."

I stared at her before realization hit me. Brittany Peirce…

"Oh well I bet you'll see them again. Aren't you really good at knifes? I always see you swinging them in lunch."

"Yeah, but what good would that do. I can't throw far; all I really know is how to not get hit and how to spin them around in my hand. I'm too chicken to actually stab someone. What about you? Don't you think you're going to win?"

"…Well even if I did win no one would come and congratulate me or care. I'm not a person someone would be completely smitten with. I probably won't get any sponsors so I have no hope for myself."

"I totally think you're going to get sponsors! I mean look at you, you are muy caliente! God, stop putting yourself 6 feet under. I have a good feeling that you'll make it."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I think I made a friend in the Hunger Games.

"Would you like to be allies in our journey to survival in the Hunger Games?"

"It would be my pleasure." She giggled as we shook hands.

That's when we heard someone snickering.

"Well, well if it isn't District 12's tributes becoming little friends."

* * *

And that's it for now. Please review and tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
